


christmas day

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cats, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fireplaces, Fireside Cuddling, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes you don't need to shout to the world how much you caresometimes all you need to do is whisper.





	christmas day

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!  
> if you don't celebrate anything, happy tuesday :)
> 
> short & sweet, enjoy

They didn't need to talk.

Why was there a need to when you had everything you needed right next to you?

It was Christmas day, and Dan and Phil had decided to stay home this year. Dan didn't think he could handle any more flying, thanks to the worldwide tour they just did. Don't get him wrong, it was a one-in-a-lifetime experience, and he could tell they both really treasured it. But with the post-tour depression, coupled with the stress of making videos to keep the fans quiet, put a fuckton of pressure on them.

So they had just dedcided to stay home this Christmas. And honestly, it was one of the best decisions they'd ever made.

The fireplace crackled, flames casting a red-orange glow over everything, illuminating the living room. As the flames moved and danced, the patterns changed and cast warmth out, making him sweat even under the thin maroon blanket. The lights were dimmed all the way down, the only other sources of light coming from the assorted candles scattered around the room and from the fast, ever-moving cars outside the window. London shimmered and sparkled, the skyline blending in with the dark, star spotted sky. Only a few people were out, it being Christmas and all.

They had a tree over in front of the window, next to the fireplace. Maybe they had gone a little overboard with the decorating, and Dan had even had an existential crisis about it, but once they finished Phil had seemed pretty proud of it. Colourfully-wrapped presents were piled under it, maybe a little too much for two people. There were simple white lights, shiny silver tinsel and all different kinds of ornaments that seemed to have no relation but at the same time fit so well together. There was even a star uptop, standing tall and proud. It made him happy.

Which was progress, considering his mood these past few months. Some days he hadn't even bothered to get out of bed.

But who could be sad when you're curled with your best friend under a blanket?

Phil was next to him, legs folded underneath the thin maroon blanket. It was quite small, so they had to practically cuddle, but neither of them minded. Friends of almost ten years were allowed to cuddle. People did it all the time. Why should it be any different with them?

Dan lost himself in thought as he leaned back further into the couch, letting it support their weight. He was laying in the corner of the armrest and back of the couch, one leg falling off the edge, one bent at the knee. Phil was curled inbetween them, his own legs folded underneath him. He was reading a book; Dan wasn't exactly sure what the title was. Phil's head was right below his and the more Dan looked the soft swirl of his dyed black hair the more he wanted to touch it, the more he wanted to run his fingers though it. Phil seemed to know what he was wondering and hummed in consent. Greatfully, he let his hand wander through, gently brushing it one way, then the other. Phil seemed to enjoy it, even once closing his eyes and tilting his head back. As he scratched mindlessly at the black strands his mind wandered again.

_Everything seems so peaceful. Wasn't so peaceful just a few months ago. 2018 was one hell of a year, huh?_ Dan huffed.  _It was fun. You can never go back, though. I miss Australia. That was one of my favourite places. Oh, and the long-lost family members! Hah, he was convinced that he would find them and meet up with them there. Never did, though. Oh well._

He continued to let his mind wander, sifting though all the tour memories like they were files in a big metal cabinate, endless and ongoing. The good, happy, inspiring memories; the embarrassing and cringe-worthy memories; even the mindless and unimportant ones. They all got caught in his head like flies in a spiderweb. Dan was interrupted by Phil moving around, streching out his legs so the blanket only went down to his knees. He wiggled his bare toes in the cold air, causing Dan to laugh. Phil settled down, going back to his book while Dan craned his neck back to look out the window. The only things that seemed to be moving were the occassional car or pedestrian, the Thames glittering in the distance. Suddenly thirsty, he looked away from the window, grabbing his themed hot chocolate from the table.

They were a little over-the-top to say the least (but wasn't everything?), but it was truely Dan and Phil. They were dark hot chocolates, topped with a fair amount of whipped cream, drizzled in chocolate sauce, stabbed with two short candy cane sticks and (finally) topped with a mini marshmallow snowman they'd premade. Phil had been so proud, then almost instantly downed the entire thing, much to Dan's concern. He preferred to take it slow.

Dan took a small sip, savouring the Tesco brand dark hot chocolate mixed with cold, half-melted whipped cream before setting it back down, hands going back to mess with Phil's hair. He hummed again, savouring the contact. It was small moments like this that kept them going, small moments that no one would ever know about, not their even their closest friends. Just them. He smiled, then just for the sake of it wrapped his arms around the man in front of him, letting his head rest on Phil's shoulder. They didn't say anything, only the occasional contented hum or noise escaping into the air. Phil reached up, one hand now running through his hair while the other stayed on his book, eyes still on the crisp pages. Dan closed his eyes, comforted.

_Meow?_

Dan opened his eyes again and both of them peered over the edge of the sofa. There stood their small grey kitten. Just a week ago, they'd found it in an alley on the way back from a cafe. It had been bitingly cold, the icy drizzle not helping at all. They'd been quickly walking home when Phil had dropped back, Dan having to backtrack and look for him, only to find him crouching next to a wet cardboard box, trying to rip it open. Dan had stepped in to help, expecting something else other then a small, shivering, thin kitten. It'd mewed pathetically, causing Phil to fall for the kitten and beg Dan to bring it back with them. He'd argued that they weren't prepared for a pet, they didn't pay the extra fees to have one, and Phil had allergies, but nothing moved him, so eventually Dan had given up, tucking the sad little thing into his coat so Phil didn't have to sneeze all the way back, right at the collar. The entire walk home, despite the weather, it had purred, the small vibrations causing Dan to smile.

When they got home, he'd immediately turned on the warm water in the kitchen sink. It was so dirty, they couldn't tell what colour its coat actually was. However, after a few minutes and a messy drying they'd found out it was a grey-coated female. From day one, Phil'd been wrapped around her little tail, feeding her breakfast extra-early and petting her whenever she sauntered up, completely ignoring his allergies and Dan's comments. It'd taken Dan a little longer to get used to her, but once they had bought everything necessary and paid the extra fees for keeping a pet he'd warmed up, giving her cheek scratches or letting her curl on his lap when she wanted.

All Phil had to do was get extra allergy medication. He insisted he'd be fine. Dan believed him.

Though, funnily enough, they hadn't named her yet. Dan wasn't worried about a name but Phil was waiting for the 'right inspiration' as he said. She meowed again before crouching and jumping up, small paws and claws clinging to the couch. She hauled herself up, Phil putting a hand out to steady her. She took that as an invitation to step on, then walk down carefully, little tail raised high. Dan watched her, ready to catch her if she fell. Luckily, she didn't, safely landing on Phil's open pages. The fire continued to crackle as she moved around, putting her paws on Phil's shoulder and standing up to sniff Dan's nose. She seemed to smile at him, so he smiled back. She hopped down, nudging at Dan's hands that were wrapped around Phil. She continued to nose at them until he got the point and let go, letting them fall into his friend's lap. Dan nudged his book away before letting his hands sprawl over the blanket. She tottered over, circling a few times before curling into a small ball, half on his hands and half on Phil. Dan smiled, causing Phil to glance up at him. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep, purring as she did.

"Hey Dan?" The tree's lights reflected off the presents underneath it. Maybe all the presents there weren't just for them after all.

Dan hummed. "I think we should name her Noel."

He smiled. "I like it. Noel."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, letting the calm scene of Christmas night take over.

"Dan?"

He looked over.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> i have a soft spot for dnp and pets can you tell


End file.
